


Gli eroi ubriachi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [26]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drunkenness, Flash Fic, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble mancata].Scritta sentendo Grazie di esistere di Eros Ramazzotti.Junior e Vegeta alla fine hanno qualcosa in comune.





	1. Chapter 1

Gli eroi ubriachi

 

Goku sollevò la bottiglia e un rivolo di vino insieme alla saliva gli scese dal labbro lungo la bocca. Una gamba gli cedette e ricadde di fianco. Sbatté con la spalla contro il muro e con l’altra mano si strinse alla spalla di Crilin. Il neo-saiyan ridacchiò e spiccò il volo. Ondeggiò, ma raddrizzò il Son. Si sbatté il pugno sul petto, il suo viso era arrossato. Annuì e i corti capelli neri a caschetto gli coprirono il viso tondo, nascondendo la sua mancanza di naso. Le sue iridi si fecero brillanti e languide.

“Ge… genio… hic… aveva torto! Io… non… hic… emh…” balbettò il Son. Si piegò in avanti con il capo e tossì. Ansimò e rabbrividì.

“Giusto! Ha sbagliato, siamo sempre migliori amici!” ululò Crilin.

“Li recuperiamo?” domandò Junior. Socchiuse gli occhi e le orecchie a punta gli tremarono, sbattendo contro la stoffa del turbante.

“Com’è che invece di fare i distruttori come volevano i nostri padri, facciamo da baby sitter a quei due?” domandò il principe dei saiyan.

“Alla fine sono speciali e dovremmo ringraziare che esistono?” domandò il namecciano. Fecero entrambi una smorfia.

“A loro non diciamolo” sibilò Vegeta. Annuì e sporse di più il labbro inferiore. Junior annuì a sua volta.

 


	2. Pensaci tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Drabble mancata].  
> Chichi ha una richiesta particolare per Vegeta. Quale sarà?

Pensaci tu  


“Ti prego! Pensaci tu…” sibilò Chichi. Vegeta sgranò entrambi gli occhi e guardò la mora davanti a lui. La donna aveva un po’ di schiuma sul naso e i capelli aggrovigliati intorno al viso.

“Scherzi gallina” ringhiò. Scosse un paio di volte il capo. Chichi incrociò le braccia e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Nemmeno Gohan ci riesce. Sei l’unico” sibilò. Vegeta deglutì un paio di volte e si passò la lingua sulle labbra.

“Scusa, ma in questi anni …” biascicò.

“Lo facevamo fuori, ma Goten ha eliminato il fusto di ferro. Diceva che era anti-estetico e gli faceva scappare le fidanzate” spiegò Chichi. Vegeta si passò la mano sulla fronte spaziosa. Mise la mano sulla spalla dell’umana e la scostò. Spinse con lo stivaletto la porta. Questi cigolando si aprì. Le pareti del bagno erano ricoperte di schiuma e c’era un dito d’acqua a terra. I tappetini erano impregnati e da grigi erano diventati neri. Goku saltava nella vasca facendo volare schiuma e paperelle d’acqua. Vegeta usò la supervelocità per usare un paio di schizzi.

“D’accordo. Ci penso io a fargli il bagno” sancì indurendo il tono.


End file.
